


(you are) the beat of my heart

by ireallydontknowok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Discussions of Oral Sex, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, idk man. its very simple sweet bfs in lov content, thats like. just about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: It's morning, and Jongdae is in love.It's not news, really. Doesn't mean it's not relevant, though.





	(you are) the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> an example of [bunnykins kitchenware!!!](https://www.royaldoulton.com.au/images/P/2601505.jpg)

Baekhyun in the morning is a blessing.

“Morning,” he grumbles, voice quiet with sleep. He drags a hand up and down his face, smearing the eyeliner from last night and was too sleepy to wash off when they got home just enough that it streaks a bit. 

Jongdae is smitten.

“Good morning,” he replies, smiling gently at Baekhyun as he shuffles through the kitchen, past where Jongdae is sitting at the table. He’s wearing loose sweatpants that he probably stole from Yixing, seeing as they are too long, covering his feet and making it so he has to slide along the floor without lifting them. Baekhyun lifts a hand to wave at him, still mostly not awake, and Jongdae catches his fingers, pulls them to his lips and kisses them.

Baekhyun smiles a little and stop so Jongdae can kiss his fingers, eyes closing as he basks in the attention. Jongdae can’t help it, can’t help but turn Baekhyun’s hand over in his grip so he can kiss at his wrist, tongue peeking out as he lays one right over Baekhyun’s pulse.

“Sleazy,” is all Baekhyun has to say. Jongdae agrees with a smile. Baekhyun tugs his hand out of Jongdae’s, whining, “Gimme that baaack, I need fooood.”

Jongdae lets him go with a low chuckle, and Baekhyun smiles as well. He’s best like this, Jongdae thinks, as he does every single time he sees his boyfriend. He’s best all dressed up to go out, he’s best behind his desk at work, he’s best when he’s laid out on their bed, he’s best on stage behind a mic. 

He’s really a vision right now, though, and Jongdae abandons the article he was reading in favour of settling in to indulge in his favourite passtime; watching Baekhyun.

Just having rolled out of bed, Baekhyun doesn’t have his binder on, of course, and his nipples are just visible through the green shirt he wore to bed last night. The slight swell of his chest pushes the shirt out gently, but it’s caught in the waistband of his sweats around his left hip, so it pulls tight across his stomach as it tapers down. Jongdae admires the breadth of his shoulders, the way his body veers down to his cute little waist, and when he turns around to reach into the cupboard for a bowl, Jongdae cranes his neck to get a good view of his round little ass.

“Sleazy!” Baekhyun accuses, sounding a little more awake this time, and definitely more ready to tease Jongdae for staring. Their eyes meet, and Jongdae grins at Baekhyun’s faux pout. “Eyes off, mister. I’m trying to get myself some cereal.”

“But you’re so hot,” Jongdae whines a little, bouncing in his seat, and Baekhyun just shakes his head. He comes away with one of the better bowls they’d found when shopping for the apartment, back before they were together, back before everything, and Jongdae smiles at the memory of stumbling upon the incomplete set of Bunnykins bowls at the second hand shop. He looks up to see Baekhyun smiling down at it too, before putting it gently on the counter and going to the fridge to get the milk.

“I’m wearing two other men’s clothes, my makeup’s a mess, and my hair is a wreck,” Baekhyun counters, and he must really be awake if he’s able to string together a sentence like that. He levels Jongdae with a look as he pours the cereal into the bowl. “I’m in shambles, Dae.”

Jongdae laughs. 

“You’re perfect,” he says, leaning his chin on his arm, which is draped over the back of his chair. “I wanna eat you out.”

Baekhyun fumbles a bit with the milk. “You’re a fiend,” he complains, quiet again. He’s blushing.

Jongdae hums, and then he’s moving, sliding down out of the chair to the floor. He knee walks over to Baekhyun, who grabs his bowl of cereal and holds it to his chest like it’ll help defend him against Jongdae, who just grins up at him.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Baelhyun’s hips, leaning his cheek low on Baekhyun’s navel. “Hey,” he murmurs, and Baekhyun hums out a little laugh.

“We already did hellos,” he reminds him, and Jongdae shushes him, looking up to glare at Baekhyun. 

“I’m talking to your pussy,” Jongdae says when he’s settled again. He nuzzles into Baekhyun’s warmth, and listens to the way Baekhyun snorts before his spoon clinks around in the bowl.

Jongdae pets over the front of Baekhyun’s sweats. “Hey, there,” he says, biting his lip as Baekhyun laughs out loud now, asking what he’s doing. “How’ve you been? I’ve missed you. Our Baekhyunnie doesn’t want us to hang out right now, but I promise I’ll be seeing you soon, okay?”

He kisses Baekhyun, lips pressed against his pelvic bone over his sweats, and Baekhyun reaches down to card his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. 

“You’re so weird,” he says when Jongdae looks up to meet his eyes. They grin at each other, Baekhyun’s hand steadily petting him, and it’s perfect, it’s a perfect little moment. The sun is filtering in through the trees, the late autumn turning everything golden brown and crisp. Baekhyun’s hair really is a mess, haloing his face unevenly, pomade still sticky in the strands, and Jongdae has never been more at peace anywhere in his life.

“I know what I’m about,” he says finally, unwrapping himself from Baekhyun and getting back to his feet. Baekhyun tilts his head so Jongdae can kiss his cheek, shoveling another spoonful of corn flakes into his mouth and chewing right by Jongdae’s face. Jongdae loves him anyway, loves him always. 

He sits back down at their table in their kitchen in their apartment in their cute little neighborhood, and he watches Baekhyun eat his cereal, listens to him hum.

After a long moment of silence, Jongdae breaks the quiet with a loud, sudden laugh. “Are you humming ‘Obsessed’?” he asks, giggling into his arms. Baekhyun joins in after a moment of trying to look serious.

“Mariah is a legend,” is his reasoning, which of course makes Jongdae laugh even more, tipping back to throw his whole body into it. 

“God,” he sighs, coming back down from the giggle fit. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes, and he hopes all of his endless affection is showing in his gaze. “I love you.”

Baekhyun lifts the bowl to his mouth, drinks the last of the milk, and sets it in the sink before coming to stand right up close to Jongdae. He lifts his hands, holds Jongdae’s face between them, gentler than anything Jongdae has ever felt in his life. 

“I love you too, you know,” he says, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “More than anything.”

“Mmm,” Jongdae hums, eyes slipping shut at the contact, the tenderness of the gesture. “I know.”

Baekhyun’s face warms with a blush and a terribly fond smile. “Good,” he says, and kisses Jongdae once, firmly, before wandering off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Will you let me eat you out in the shower?” Jongdae calls after him, and Baekhyun throws his shirt out the bathroom door into the hallway. 

“You’ll drown!” he argues, and Jongdae grins as he gets up. 

“What a way to go, though,” he says to himself as he follows after Baekhyun, shedding his shirt as well. 

Baekhyun pokes his head out the doorway, narrows his eyes at him. “I heard that,” he says, and Jongdae just tosses his shirt at Baekhyun’s head in response. 

“Good,” Jongdae presses into the little bathroom behind him, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and kissing his neck. He drags his hands down Baekhyun’s chest, skirting over his nipples, down his ribs, dips his fingers in under the waistband of his sweatpants. “You’ll let me though, right?”

Baekhyun makes a show of rolling his eyes, like it’s such a hardship, but Jongdae feels him shiver.

“Only if you promise not to talk to my cunt anymore,” he bargains, and Jongdae laughs, kissing the back of his neck as he pulls away, and they’re both tugging at their pants now, smiling and just a little breathless.

“I won’t promise that,” he says, stepping back into Baekhyun’s space once they’re both naked. He kisses Baekhyun soundly, and when he pulls back, Baekhyun's eyes are wide, his pupils blown. “But I think I’ll find something to do that’ll keep me quiet for a bit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [(my twt)](https://twitter.com/transjacksn)


End file.
